The Population Studies Center (PSC) of the University of Michigan requests a five-year renewal of its NICHD P30 Population Research Center Core Grant, extending the grant into Years 21 through 25. The Population Studies Center is one of the oldest population centers in the United States, with a distinguished record in both domestic and international population research. The Center builds on the University of Michigan's long-standing strength in social science research, drawing on the highly ranked social science departments in the College of Literature, Science, and Arts, and on the University's strong professional schools and research centers. The Center continues to excel in all of its traditional areas of strength, while also growing and evolving in the past decade in several dimensions. Since the time of the last competitive renewal of the PSC's P30 Center Grant, the Center has grown substantially in terms of number of research associates, number of units represented, and number of ended research projects being supported. Ongoing support from the PSC's P30 Center Grant has played an instrumental role in building and sustaining the Center. Continuation of this support will not only enable the Center to continue its strong record of contributions to demographic research, but will also allow us to greatly expand the Center's role in the coming grant cycle. Support is requested for five cores: (1) Administration; (2) Data Processing; (3) Data Archive; (4) Library; and (5) Publications. This proposal outlines a number of new directions for PSC. These new directions build on past strengths and developments at PSC and also take advantage of new opportunities. They reflect the increasing range of population research at PSC and build on improvements in computing and information technology at PSC, the University of Michigan, and throughout the world. The major new directions for PSC in the coming grant cycle include: (1) major improvements and increased integration of our three information resource cores, the Library, Data Archive, and Publications Cores; (2) easier access and communication with other researchers and units on campus; and (3) greater integration with the Survey Research Center (SRC) of the Institute for Social Research (ISR).